tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HambleBee/Archive 5
Navigation If you coud help me navigate around this wikia, that'd be great. Lily bugg1 (talk) 14:23, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Infobox I am aware, I just don't like the look of the new infoboxes. Though since I started using the new infoboxes in the Fallout Gravel Pit Wiki I will probably eventually change my infoboxes here too. 18:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, those are my main gripes with the new infobox. So I'll just try to get used to it on the Fallout Wiki first before changing it here. Re: Elvali No problem, I had to leave the chat as well because of my family's Christmas party. :I just saw Elvali's picture. Why is her skin that color, isn't she supposed to be a Dunmer? 10:32, December 27, 2015 (UTC) You edited my page of Seraph after I had finally finished everything and it was all erased man XD MaxicutTLC (talk) 04:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) No prob man just give me a sec, what did you edit anyways? MaxicutTLC (talk) 04:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: RP Hi Hum, That sounds great, I'd love to have you help. I'll see if I can find a time to chat with you. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if any of the chat features (at least the pings for now) could be implemented, because some people already want to lay their hands on the new new. Also, we need to test some more, I saw you omit Multi-PMs from stable features list, so I guess there is a problem. Hit me up whenever you come around. Game of Thrones About Matthias' talk with the King. I don't know if you read it or not, but Julien is sending Matthias to deal with Lord Mandaloon in Dunkarn Haven. Mandaloon has Lord Roderic with him, as a captive. Julien's intention is for Matthias to kill Mandaloon, who wants to change to his side, because he just doesn't give a shit about him. He was given command over most of the army, but they haven't left Jehanna yet. 20:23, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Stuffs Take a look at this and this. :D Tell me what you think. EDIT: The goddamn Russian GTA Wiki not only has a glowing logo, but their background changes according to the time you have. WHAT THE HELL Having stuff like this would be so dank. : Come see me in the chat whenever you're free. I'll be around for 3 more hours or so. : Testing Hamble, I found a lot of fancy codes. A LOT. And some theme stuff I need to test. But I can't test them here. I'm wondering if you are the admin on TES RP, because if you are, you can make me one for test purposes (it's defunct anyway). You're not around most of the time I am, and I seem to have got a hang of the .css, there is just so much to try out. : Yay, thanks. One more thing - do you know the resolution of TES RP's background/how it was installed? It seems to lay evenly w/ no edges seen. : ::: HOLEH SHIT HAMBLE THE HD BACKGROUND WORKED ::: Almost. Need to work more on it, check TES RP of you're curious. ::: ::::: Check this. It's a WIP, there is a lot to do, but it looks good. ::::: Re: Re: A call for help Thanks for leaving the message. I have already written half of the next part of the story, when all three character get back home. While writing that, I was getting confused a lot about the tenses.. and hence gave up the message for help even before posting the rest of the story...Still, I'm glad to know the grammar on The First Hunt is now okay. It wasn't before...Someone had pointed it out. Can't remember who... About the dialogues... Got your point. Will implement when I merge up the whole story. Thanks. adison.024 13:12, April 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Posters Lel, you were literally the first person I asked after I got Familiar Faces to work, back on chat xD. But anyway, if you have Dropbox, just plonk the save file on there, or otherwise I can give you my email on chat. 20:43, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. ECE conflicts with RaceMenu, which I require for Familiar Faces. Still, I managed to nearly perfectly recreate Duni from his previous ECE face, so that should be fine, I guess. 20:59, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Lyre Hey, so it appears that the save you sent me is either corrupted or just broken. When I load it, I get a naked default male Nord hovering in the sky above Helgen, without control over the movement. 14:36, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I don't really see how it is relevant, but I use NMM. 15:01, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Pretty Face makes her look like a mannequin, jesus christ But alright, whatever floats your boat :p 16:37, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: ACA 3 Yea, I'll join of course. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 22:55, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Epoch of Murk: Part IV Your avatar is pretty damn creepy/cool, but that will not stop me of beckoning you to join Part IV of EoM! ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:11, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Vendis Tur of Carcava Hi! So, since Ayla is the Vendis Tur of Carcava, that would Celemaira her aunt. That means the Queen would be Ayla's first cousin, and by extent, Ayla would be a member of the "extended" Royal Family. The only stuff I have figured out Celemaira at the moment, is that she is the widow of Laure-Ril; a well-renowned, powerful mage; and that she posses a very unique trait: she's famous for having silver white hair (explaining her name, Celemaira, which means Silver Moon in Aldmeri) unlike most Laure Aldmer, who are golden haired. Sound good to you? :) Heliaste (talk) 14:33, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Hunter's Dream Roleplay Wikia Fextralife Wiki is a wiki site dedicated to Dark Souls, which had its root in Livedoor Wiki. However, the Hunter's Dream Roleplay Wiki was hosted in Wikia and I am the sole creator and admin of the site, which it isn't affiliated with Fextralife. The sole reason why I mentioned Fextralife was due to me being the Fextra Forum member and wanting to invite them to join my own Wikia site. After all, an RP Wikia dedicated to Dark Souls needs some Dark Souls players. For your reference, here's the link of the wiki: http://hunters-dream-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hunters_Dream_Roleplay_Wikia Thanks. Mhazard (talk) 14:38, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Ancient Legends: Fucking up Mundus Since 4E 203 Humble, whenever you're ready to continue our efforts to fuck up Mundus even more, meet me in chat! ''The Stormblade'' (So, you wish to leave me a note?) 17:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I'll be in chat in a few minutes (gotta finish my coffee... LOL). Meet me there so we can create the intro and rules in order to get Towerfall kicked off! ''The Stormblade'' (So, you wish to leave me a note?) 17:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (Like my new sig?) --- Last question: Which Provinces are most likely to support Stormblade II as emperor? ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 19:36, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I lied. If Stormblade gets into a fight during Towerfall, does he have access to all of his Shouts, or does the one word limit apply to him too? and i think Lyris is gonna fangirl when she meets Darius. XD ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 01:19, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I'll be in chat soon, coffee and all. And what armor would be appropriate for the Emperor of Tamriel? ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 16:23, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Badassery Check out my new bad ass Signature! Tell me what you think! [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''QUOTE THE RAVEN NEVERMORE!'' ']]11:45, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Witchers I didn't want to edit your sandbox without asking. I'll do it in a bit. 13:51, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I saw that you made your own Witcher RP. That is all well and good but it will have to be set in a different canon to mine as it contradicts much of what I had planned for my RP. So they will need to be separate RPs, not in the same universe. 10:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm going to set the Witcher RP in the 5th Era after the Thalmor are defeated. Tamriel will be split into many warring nations. Monsters are going to be more dangerous and umerous in the 5th Era. The warring nations will be too busy with their own wars to safeguard their people from the monsters. That is were the Witchers come in. They are going to be a fairly small order. As you said, humans only. In the RP's timeline they will be fairly new, with only a couple generations of witchers having existed. The first generation of witchers didn't have the mutations. Those came in the 2nd, when a master alchemist was able to use his skills to mutate the Witchers into expert monster hunters. However the 2nd generation was mutated in their adulthood, so few of them survived the experiements. And those that did were only able to take a few mutations, not all. The 3rd generation of Witchers was mutated since a young age and they were full Witchers, like Geralt, with all the perks. The organization is humans only because elves and beastfolk aren't able to withstand the full mutations. Their bodies are too frail. Just like in the actual Witchers series, in my Rp the Witchers are discriminated against. And there are some that want their secrets. To make super-soldiers. Witchers are neutral, only fighting for gold and only fighting monsters. They aren't mercenaries to fight in wars. 16:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) A Rather Minor Issue Hamble, we need a new part for Towerfall. Since yours is the last post, would you mind making it? [[User:Lonesome Courier|''The Stormblade]] So, you wish to leave me a note? 17:33, July 28, 2016 (UTC) New Part In case you've missed: Part IX '''LAZARUS GRIMM GET INFECTED! 00:28, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Guild Yeah, I saw you post this on Harry's page :3 I'm up for it, though the RP-specific role of the Progenitor has been relinquished after KotFE released (along with the roles of all the other servers). I don't mind either way, though my Legacy on The Red Eclipse is more advanced than the one on the Progenitor, which has only just reached the first level. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Yeah that's alright. I'm not available every weekend though, cause separate parents n stuff, but I'm at least biweekly available. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Concerning my SWOTR Download Hey, so, my download speed has a reached a ciritical point of moving at 0.013MB/s so the download has made very small progress since Monday. It's moved about 3.47% in total over 4 days. I've decided to stop the download until late next week, when my internet gets refreshed. Though as of now I'm at ~46%, so it should be finished by early next month when my download speed returns to normal. Thought I'd let you know. Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 11:27, October 20, 2016 (UTC) TMW Hey Bee, I think I have the perfect idea for the final event of the RP. It will take place right after the Mass Shadow incident on Malachor, the assault on Mand'alor's ship. Where Revan, Malak and others will kill the Mandalorian leader and end the wars for good. It will also set up the Jedi Civil War for the future, if we want to RP it. 13:58, October 20, 2016 (UTC) More Guild stuff You got it fam. In the weekends, you can be certain that I'm always available on Sunday after 5pm, European time. I'm also available biweekly in the uneven weekends, meaning that I'll be available next week, two weeks after that, etc. As for the rest of the week, monday and tuesday are when I'm at my dad's, so I'll be free at those days too. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none It's good to be back. Hi Hamble, thanks. I unfortunately had to have a small hiatus from the Rp community. Could you recommend a good RP to slot into? The Chainbearer (talk) 09:47, October 22, 2016 (UTC)